I need you to know
by Delena twin flames
Summary: My first attempt at writing.Set in 2x08 .D/E Oneshot


**Author`s note:So , this is my first fanfic story , TVD set in 2x08 ,,Rose``. D/E**

**And please tell me what do you think about it , every review is welcome either positive or negative .**

**Sorry , if I had a few grammar or spelling mistakes - I was kinda in a rush to get this out of my head .**

**Hope , you`ll enjoy !**

Elena got out of her bathroom , just to find Damon sitting on her sofa bellow her window .

,, Cute PJs. `` he said .

,, I`m tired , Damon . `` she said exhausted .

He walked up to her . ,, I brought you this . `` and shows her her vervain necklase .

,, I thought that was gone . ``Elena looked surprised .

She smiles and says ,, Thank you . `` , and tries to grab it , but Damon pulls it away .

Elena looks up at him , surprised . _What is he up to now ? _she thoughts.

,, Please , give it back . ``

,, I just have to say something . ``

,, Why do you have to say it with my necklace?`` Elena was now frightened of what he might say .

,, Because , what I`m about to say , it`s probably the most selfish thing I`ve ever said in my life . `` he looked like he was still fighting with himself , whether should he say it or not . He didn`t want to ruin the friendship they had , but he also knew that he _needs_ to say this .

It was selfish , but this was the only thing he had to do , that was not for Elena`s sake , but for his .

He also knew that if he told her this , that that wouldn`t change thing as they were- that Elena would choose Stefan over him . He knew what she said , and he knew that she meant those words . He tried not to think about it , but it just came to his mind as somesort of an echo:,,_I love Stefan. It`s always going to be Stefan ._``.

He was sad and angry , both at the same time , because he knew that nothing would change her mind or the way she felt about him.

And , right now , he knew that he is going to live with that , if he doesn`t say it .

Right now , he was reluctant .

,, Damon , don`t go there . `` she was begging him .

,, No , I just have to say it once , you just need to hear it. I love you Elena . And it`s because I love you , I can`t be selfish with you . And why you can`t know this .

I don`t deserve you , but my brother does . `` his facial expression was excrutiating .

For a second , he looked like he was going to kiss her on the lips , but then , he leaned forward and kiss her on the forehead .

She wanted him to kiss her on the lips so bad , but she didn`t say a word or do anything . Elena just closed her eyes , while he was kissing her , just to enjoy his lips on her skin .

She knew that this was difficoult for him-to say how he felt about her out loud , and she knew that she felt the same way for him , but she couldn`t pour her feelings into words. She never meant to hurt him . But , telling him how she felt about him , wasn`t the right thing to do . She was his brother`s girlfriend and she loved Stefan .

Acctually , she loved them both , but she never admitted that to anyone , not even herself .

She was with the good brother , the one who didn`t take away million lives just for fun , the one who could control his bloodlust , the one who didn`t have an anoying smirk

on his face that she loved but never admitted , the one who didn`t have sarcastic , flirty comments that she found offensive _and _funny , the one without raven black hair and

ocean blue eyes she could stare in for hours , the brother ,who simply wasn`t Damon .

He finally pulled away from her . She looked up again at those painfully sad eyes .

Damon looked like he was going to cry , and just seeing him that sad , made Elena tear up .

,, God , I wish you didn`t have to forget this ... but you do. `` as he said those words , he was glaring at her eyes and a single tear came out of his eyes .

He compelled her , and she tooks just one second to blink , just to find an empty room the next moment .

She felt weight of something hanging on her neck . Elena looked down and saw her necklase filled with vervain .

She had a strange feeling , but she couldn`t quite tell what it was . She looked again at the necklase , which was just hanging there , inocently .


End file.
